May and Roses
by LionessKim
Summary: Contestshipping May has a picture of a rose Drew gave her on her PokeNav. What would happen if she were to see Drew and Drew realized it was the rose he gave her?  Oneshot


**Okay, I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in ages, but I've been busy and my computer has been having problems. I'm using this café's computer. SO I'll finish this fast.**

**Me: Bonjour!!**

**Steph: Bonjour!! Comment allez-vous?**

**Me: Umm… oui?**

**Steph: Lol. I said "How are you?"**

**Me: Oh… I'm slow at picking up on French, Miss Top of her French Class!!!**

**Izzy: I feel very left out… and lost.**

**Anna: Same here…sadly.**

**Steph: Oh, Kim reviewed me with some French, since her friends are trying to teach her… so I'm replying with some French. **

**Kim: But I'm a slow learner, so I use a translator sometimes..**

**Izzy: Thank you for explaining!**

**Anna: Where is everyone else?**

**Kim: Oh! I told them to go watch TV.**

**Anna: …And why did you tell them to do that?**

**Kim: Because Drew was picking on me, and May almost broke my computer and everyone else was too loud! So I told them to go watch something that was recorded on my Tivo… I think they were watching Heroes last time I checked…**

**Izzy: Before we get off on track talking about Tivo, or Heroes, let me just say that ****LionessKim does NOT own Pokemon****. (or Tivo or Heroes or Hyper Coffee café)**

**Drew: Otherwise we would all have to listen and watch the horrible torture she comes up with.**

**Anna: I thought you were watching TV!**

**Drew: I was but I heard Izzy doing the disclaimer so I had to come insult Miss Authoress over there. I'm leaving now. Bye!**

**Steph: Well here's a little oneshot Kim did to keep you all from thinking she disappeared from the face of the Earth.**

**May and Roses**

Today was such a great day!

Her parents had finally bought her the new PokeNav! It was the coolest way to communicate and it had a bunch of cool features like a camera and a little keyboard to make typed messages faster to type!

Sitting on her bed, May was deciding what to put as her wallpaper when her eyes fell upon the bouquet of roses that a certain emerald haired boy had given "her Beautifly." She took out the latest one that he gave her at the Lilycove Contest. That was a month ago. Now that it was May, a contest was scheduled for tomorrow in Petalburg. She took a picture of the rose with her phone, and set it as her wallpaper.

"May! Do you want to go to the mall so you can get supplies for you contest tomorrow?" came a call from downstairs.

"Yeah mom!!! I'll be right down!" She grabbed her wallet, PokeNav, and Pokeball belt, and was running down the stairs in a second.

"Ready!" May said with a cheeky grin.

Caroline knew her daughter was _always_ ready to go to the mall. They hopped in the car and drove to the mall a short ways a way. Caroline dropped May off while she went to park, because the parking lot was very busy.

May, ran into her mall, through the food court, and to her favorite Coordinating store, _Pokemon Beauté pour Vous_. She started looking through racks, buckets, and shelves of accessories for her Blaziken, Eevee and Beautifly. After spending half of her pocket money there in about 20 minutes, she headed over to the mall's magazine rack to look at some of the Coordinator news. Since the contest was in Petalburg right near her father's gym, if was cool to check out what news was in the magazines.

May loved Petalburg's mall's Magazine Rack. It had magazines and such in the front and the back part s of the store, and couch's and chairs and tables in the middle. Registers were at the sides and out of the way. So it was very relaxed. And a bunch of May's best friends worked there, so she saved her some good and popular magazines.

May went up to talk to Steph, Izzy, Anna, and Kim. The five of them were best friends, and were all going to work together until May started full time coordinating. The other girls loved Pokemon as well, but they stayed at home to help around their houses.

"Hi may!"

"Hola!"

"Bonjour!"

"Hey!"

"Hi guys!" May called back to her friends.

Anna pulled out a stack of magazines that was about the size of Max. May gaped at the stack.

"I _really_ haven't been here in a while, huh?"

The girls laughed.

"No, you just came a week or so ago." Steph said.

"But, _he's_ been in the news a lot, so we decided to save every magazine that mentioned him." Kim said smugly. All four girls behind the register wiggled their eyebrows with grins plastered on their faces. Apparently _he_ was a well-known person in the group.

Izzy pulled out a magazine with a big picture of a boy their age with Emerald hair and eyes, and a trademark smirk on his face.

Drew Kingly.

Coordinator, trainer, arrogant and May's longtime crush. Also known as _he_.

May rarely got to see him anymore due to his competing in different regions some of the time. Therefore May was delighted to see him at the last contest. Apparently Drew still loved annoying the crud out of her.

May grabbed the only one of the magazines that didn't have the boy's face and sat down in the big fluffy chair that's back faced the register. She was so relaxed and focused on enjoying her time in her hometown.

Well that was soon interrupted by a smooth voice behind her.

"Hey can you tell me where the magazine Coordi-Nations is?" the voice asked.

May could have sworn that it was Drew, but she refused to believe it so she turned carefully in her chair. His back was turned, because he was addressing the cashiers. The said cashiers were big eyed and they started helping Drew, while one excused herself to walk over to May.

"He. Is. Right. There. May. Go. Talk. To. Drew." Izzy said in a hushed tone.

"Why?" May whispered back.

"Because otherwise, we will." Izzy said.

The girl walked away to go help a customer who looked a little lost. Meanwhile, the other girls were constantly looking over Drew's shoulder, giving her pointed looks.

May got up from the chair, went to the opposite cashier and told him to give the magazine to the girls at the cash register on the other side. He nodded and May walked out of the store.

She was on the escalator going up to the next floor, when she saw Steph, Anna, Izzy, Kim and who else, but Drew, run around the corner. They were looking around so May ran to the top of the escalator, got off and ducked into the nearest store. Unfortunately that store was _Inquires Galore_, so as soon as she stepped in, they started bombarding her with questions and so she was forced to hastily exit the store and make a run for the bustling food court.

Sadly, Anna had pretty good sight, so she spotted her right away. They were catching up to the jogging girl, when said girl's PokeNav rang. She flipped it open to reveal a picture of a rose.

That made all the girls falter, and fall. Drew was still jogging after her though.

"Hey Mom, what's up?"

"May, honey, can you head out to the far parking lot? I need your Blaziken's help getting the car running."

May shook her head, "Okay mom. I'll be right there."

May turned around sharply, only to collide with Drew. May landed on top of Drew and both wore heavy blushes.

"Uh… sorry Drew." May said as she got up and dusted herself off. May's PokeNav had flipped open during the fall and was on the floor. Drew picked it up and realized that it was a rose that looked like the one he gave her in Lilycove. (A/N Please don't ask how he can tell the roses apart. Maybe he colored the end of the stem, I dunno.) He then realized why her friends were in a jumbled heap a few feet behind them.

"Hi May. Running from something?" Drew asked flipping his hair.

"Actually, Mr. Arrogant, I was running towards my mom, cuz the car wont start." May said crossing her arms.

"Sure you were. I just have one question though." Drew said being careful about picking his words.

"What?" May asked impatiently.

Drew held up the open PokeNav with the picture of a rose on it.

"Is this the rose I gave you?" Realizing what he said, he corrected himself.

"I mean gave you for Beautifly, of course."

"Why do you care?" May asked, offended, "why do you even give me or Beautifly roses?"

Drew simply smirked.

" Roses grow the best in May. May and Roses kind of go together don't you think?" Drew said handing her a bouquet of roses.

He pecked her on the cheek, put his hands in his pocket, and strolled off whistling.

May just stood there smiling goofily with the roses in hand. Her friends couldn't bring her out of her trance, and all thoughts of her mom's stalled car left her head. One thought dominated her mind above all the thoughts of Drew and Roses:

Today was a _great _day!

**Me: Did you guys like it? Love it? Tell me!!**

**Izzy: Calm down! **

**Steph: Why are you hyper all of a sudden?**

**Anna: The café's called Hyper Coffee and she just had a Strawberry Bomb smoothie, loaded with sugar.**

**Izzy: I think that smoothie was a hyper bomb. LOL!!!!**

**Izzy: Ha! I finished it!!!**

**Kim: LOL!! **

**Anna & Steph: I think it contagious… **** -.-**

**Kim: No, I just wanted to see why she gets so much enjoyment out of saying it.**

**Anna: Anyway, Review if you liked it**

**Steph: Review if you didn't like it!**

**Izzy: But no Flames! Constructive criticism only!!!**

**Kim: Flames will be used to cook my Thanksgiving turkey on Thursday!**

**May: We're done watching, so I'll finish this note.**

**May: R&R and Kim will be more encouraged to update!!!**

**Kim: I makes my day to get reviews guys! Oh! I have a story to tell!**

**Drew:**_** Great**_**…**

**Kim: Well I felt really bad because my dog had just died, I got like 16 reviews, and it made me feel much better. I will keep writing, but a word of advice; Authors and authoress' love hearing from everyone, so make us smile! **

**Drew: Thank you **_**so**_** much for that speech.**

**May: Be nice!**

**Izzy: So Review**

**Anna: Review**

**Steph: Review!**

**Kim: Thank you for reading! I'll have my awesome editor check this but I just wanted to make sure you all know I'm still alive! 'Cya!**

**Kim: OH and one last thing!**

**Drew?**

**Kim, Anna, Steph, Izzy, the Pokemon Cast and everyone who has helped me: HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!!**


End file.
